In general, a problem exists when providing electrical connection to miniature electroacoustic transducers in that the structural dimensions are very small, especially in the electrical terminals. Accordingly, the heat capacity is very small, which may easily lead to overheating and destruction of the transducer during normal soldering operations of the electrical wires.
Connections of miniature electroacoustic transducers may, for example, be seen in EP-A-1684544, where flexible elements are used for providing a solderless connection to a hearing aid transducer.